nelvanaandgenedeitchstjcartoonsrockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT
NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Serena/Sailor Moon *Jill - Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Bill - Kenji Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Lilly the Witch *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Orbit (The Spacebots) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Little Miss Whoops (Mr. Men) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Rita (Animaniacs) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) - Tomira Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style): Serena's First Date? *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) - Transcript Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof